


Triumvirate

by TwiceALady



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Compersion, Control, Cuckolding, Cum Kiss, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, F/M, Masturbation, Mild Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Power Exchange, Relationship(s), Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, clean up duty, m/f penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceALady/pseuds/TwiceALady
Summary: When Kristoff has his fantasies as a cuck realized, he learns that in order to keep his kink and his marriage, he’ll have to adapt to the changes Anna needs to make in order for their relationship to continue to work. Hansanna pairing, Kristanna pairing. Kristhanna pairing.Warnings: NSFW, language, cuckolding, m/f/m threesome, control, compersion, polyamory, voyeurism, exhibitionism, oral, masturbation, aftercare, power exchange, fingering, m/f penetration, cuckold clean up duty, cum kiss, mild humiliation





	1. Obtuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purplesparkles29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesparkles29/gifts).



The guy was built like a god. Hell, by the way he could get Anna to make sounds like _that_ , he probably was a bonafide god. His cock sure had god-like qualities. Kristoff looked down at his own painfully erect member and felt a pang of envy. It was delicious and infuriating. Even at full mast, he didn’t come close to the length and girth that _he_ did. No wonder Anna loved it.

Hans Westergaard was a fucking masterpiece. And even Kristoff knew it. It was half the reason he’d found himself in this mess in the first place.

And by ‘mess’, what he really meant was ‘new arrangement’. An arrangement Kristoff hated almost as much as he loved it. And he was kidding himself if he said he didn’t love it. He practically _lived_ for it. It was an arrangement he had initiated. Had wanted more than _anything_.

Her head tipped back in ecstasy, catching his immediate attention. Anna’s face was beautifully flushed, her eyebrows creased upwards, and mouth in a perfect ‘o’ shape. Kristoff groaned, unable to stand it any longer, his hand slipping to his cock for a few, easy strokes. Anna never made faces like _that_ when he was the one in her.

“Hey!” Hans barked, and Kristoff tore his eyes off of Anna to see his usurper staring at him with those piercing, green eyes. “I didn’t say you could touch.”

Kristoff glowered at the man, heat rising to his face, humiliated, but took his hand off his cock obediently and placed it back at his side. _Fucking golden boy_. It was easy for Hans to follow the rules, he was the one that got to make them. He was the one that got to slake his lust in whatever manner, whenever he felt like with Anna. Kristoff had a much stricter set of rules to abide by. That was the arrangement.

An arrangement, he reminded himself, that he had practically begged Anna to try.

Because Kristoff had a particular set of tastes when it came to preferences in the bedroom, and only once he and Anna had been married for a length of time had he felt comfortable enough to bring his needs to his wife’s attention. It had been the most nerve-wracking moment of his life, because he wasn’t sure how Anna would react, if she would be repulsed and reject him.

He had never really been one to participate, he’d always enjoyed life as a spectator, and the idea had followed him into the bedroom. Combined with his upbringing in a passive aggressive environment, where affection always came with a back handed compliment, it had created a rare sexual kink for him.

Kristoff got off on being emasculated by what he perceived as a superior male while that male fucked Kristoff’s wife. His tastes were considered a sexual perversion in polite society, and he had kept his desires from Anna until he couldn’t stand it any longer. He’d spent more time fantasizing about her with another man than he did engaging with her himself, and knew that he had to come clean and tell her the truth about himself if their marriage was ever going to survive.

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy intercourse with Anna, he did, it was just that he enjoyed it so much more _watching_ her partake in sexual acts with another man. Watching another man pleasure her. Watching another man plow into her with speed and vigor. A man that was amply endowed, more dominant, more virile—like a bull.

At first, Anna had been hurt by the idea. She’d been offended that her husband would make such a vulgar request to her. But she loved him, and because of that, she was willing to hear him out, willing to try and accommodate his rather unconventional needs. It was the best Kristoff could hope for. She had accepted that this was who he was, and for him, she would try.

Except Anna had boundaries. Any man she took to her bed had to be a man of her choosing, and she would take only one other. She refused to be ‘ _passed around for his pleasure_ ’, and as enticing as the idea of seeing her with multiple men had been, Kristoff ceded to Anna’s terms; only one other man of her choosing.

And he got to watch.

And watch he did.

He watched with fervor. With relish. He kept his gaze on the pair each and every sordid time.

Sometimes he even spent nights solely watching Hans perform, simply because Kristoff knew the man hated his eyes on him. It was a way to test authority, at least that’s what Kristoff told himself, even though watching Hans fuck always got Kristoff rock hard. It was beyond arousing to see another man enjoy Anna’s body to the point of no return, and it was obvious that Hans Westergaard enjoyed fucking Anna.

Kristoff was supposed to be watching Anna, and most of the time he did. He was supposed to be getting off watching Anna with another man, so by that logic, he should spend his time focusing on Anna’s pleasure, not Hans’s, but that wasn’t where the real appeal lay anyway.

It was the way Hans commanded them. The way he’d make Kristoff watch, the way he’d order Kristoff around. The way he ordered _Anna_ around. The way he could make Anna want him in a way she’d never wanted Kristoff. He had her performing acts that Kristoff had never dared to suggest to her. But with Hans, she eagerly obliged, and if she was a good girl…Kristoff bit off a moan, Hans would fuck her silly.

Watching them now, Anna had been a _very_ good girl. He squirmed, his dick itching for his hand. He debated facing Hans’s wraith by disobeying an order and palming himself again. He decided against it. He really wanted to come tonight. It’d been days since he’d been allowed.

It was a bit of a mystery to him why the hell Anna had chosen Hans of all people in the first place, but that was part of the agreement. Part of the agreement Kristoff had initiated. Anna was the one who had to perform the sexual acts with a third member, so it was only fair to give her full control over who that someone was.

When he’d expressed his secret desires to Anna, she had taken some convincing—a great deal of convincing—to try expanding their marriage bed. Kristoff didn’t want to do anything to make Anna back out of trying this with him.

And so, she’d chosen Hans Westergaard, thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles, and her ex fiancée. Never in a million years had Kristoff expected her to choose the only man he’d ever been jealous of, or felt threatened by. But, she had. And quite honestly, Hans had been a good choice…at first. Kristoff had wanted to feel inferior, weak, emasculated—hell, he’d _asked_ for it, and when Anna agreed to his request, she did it in spades in choosing Hans.

He couldn’t help but appreciate her enthusiasm for the details.

Humiliated to the point of euphoric gratification to see his wife enjoy another man’s attentions more than his, he had accepted Anna’s choice in Hans.

She loved him, and wanted to see him happy, wanted to see him satisfied, and while she didn’t quite understand his need to see her with another man, she wanted to please him. Anna, by nature, was a people pleaser. She strived to keep everyone around her happy, and Kristoff hadn’t seen that as a fault until Hans had entered the picture.

Her voice rang out, high and lusty, followed by Hans echoing her tone, and Kristoff focused his attention on the pair finishing spectacularly, watching intently as Hans rammed into her from behind with force and speed. Anna was sure to have bruises later on where his fingers dug into her hips, and Kristoff couldn’t help but grin, his tongue sliding across his upper lip. His cock twitching at the very idea of her thoroughly manhandled in primal fucking.

Kristoff watched, his mouth dry with envy as Hans pulled out. The man had come in his wife again…and Kristoff should have been disgusted, repulsed by the milky evidence dripping down her quivering legs, but he felt quite the opposite.

The sight of Anna collapsing from her hands and knees and rolling onto her back in exhaustion had Kristoff near the brink, his erection now bordering on painful. Hans had already moved off of the bed and was over at the wash basin, giving Kristoff an embarrassingly pleasant reminder that Hans was superior to him in every way.

Even spent the man still had length. Soft, Hans was almost the same length as Kristoff was when he was hard. It was another thing to hold against the man. It was another thing to love about him.

“Clean her up,” Hans commanded in that bored, offhanded way that made Kristoff shiver in delight. His disdain and disinterest for Kristoff was the icing on the cake. It made Kristoff feel small, inferior, delicious.

Hans was done for the night, and now was Kristoff’s time to shine. Without waiting for Anna to respond, he crawled in between Anna’s legs, nudging her thighs apart to give him access. He started with her wet inner thighs, his tongue sliding over her sensitive flesh, tasting the seed of another man on her skin.

Again, he should have been put off by the taste of Hans on his wife, but mingled with Anna, Kristoff found Hans intoxicating. More so once he reached her stretched, raw folds, and began to lap at her soaked pussy. The salty tang like nectar of the gods on his tongue. She was drenched tonight, and Kristoff’s cock throbbed in anticipation. When he was allowed to jerk himself off, it was going to be a good one. He moaned in greedy pleasure, cleaning her up with his tongue diligently as she began to move her hips to the rhythm of his probing tongue.

It was usually around this time when Hans would slip out of the room, quietly back to his own bedchamber, forgotten and alone now that his job was done. So, Kristoff was and wasn’t surprised when Anna’s voice called out, “Stay.”

She’d never asked Hans to stay with them before, and the request concerned Kristoff. Hans had done his part, he was finished. It was Kristoff’s time and he had just started. He’d barely gotten Anna going and she was distracted by _Hans_. He’d been usurped by the man _again_. He wasn’t sure whether he liked it or not this time.

“Are you sure?” Hans asked quietly, not even bothering to ask how Kristoff felt about it, and Kristoff hated that the two were now having a conversation about sleeping arrangements while he was here trying to get his wife off. That was not how this was supposed to be going. Hans had finished being useful, it was time for him to go. They were done role playing for the night.

“Yes, I’d like you to stay…” she paused. “Please.”

Kristoff wasn’t sure if the ‘please’ was a question or not. Anna had a way with wording things that made him question whether it was a request or a demand. He heard Hans move further into their bedchamber, and his mood suddenly soured. The man was staying.

Kristoff wanted desperately to look up from Anna’s thighs and see if Hans was watching while he was busy trying to tongue his wife to ecstasy, when Anna’s hand pushed gently at his head for him to stop.

“It’s too much,” she said. “Why don’t you go ahead and finish yourself?”

Kristoff looked up at her, blinking. “Are…are you sure? I can go slower—”

Anna shook her head. “No, I’m done. It was lovely though.” She smiled at him, her hand slipping from his hair to caress his jaw. “I could help you—”

“No,” Kristoff answered stiffly. “I’ll do it myself, but not with him here.”

Anna shrank her hand back from him as if she’d accidentally touched an open flame. She pulled herself up from the bed.

Kristoff regretted the tone of his voice, seeing he’d hurt her, but that wasn’t how this worked. She needed to understand that she couldn’t with him, especially with Hans watching. It messed up everything. And he didn’t need Anna to help get him off. She wasn’t his to touch that way, she belonged to Hans, who, was still in the room, probably watching this whole unpleasant exchange and judging. And suddenly, Kristoff really didn’t like it.

But he knew his place.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so harsh.” He got up from the bed, feeling cagey. “I’m—I’m going to sleep in the guest room tonight.”

“But—”

“It’s fine, Anna,” Kristoff replied, trying to keep his voice light while his cock went softer with each passing minute. “You have Hans here to warm your bed.”

Without giving her a chance to answer, and without giving Hans a second glance, he left the room.

***

Anna watched Kristoff leave the room, and felt guilty. She’d made him angry. She should have just pretended to come from his attentions, and she shouldn’t have asked Hans to stay tonight, but—

“Are you all right?” Hans asked, closing the door after Kristoff had left.

“Fine.” She sighed, looking up at Hans. His eyebrows were knit together in worry. She didn’t like seeing him like this. He’d noticed the change in Kristoff too the past few weeks, and he’d been on edge for awhile now over it. “Come here.” She beckoned him to her with a small finger, and he obliged almost immediately, climbing into bed with her.

He snuggled up to her the way she imagined a puppy would—soft, vulnerable, too eager for affection. With Kristoff out of the room, Hans fell into his normal countenance with her.

“I shouldn’t be here,” he said as Anna began to stroke his hair.

“You should absolutely be here,” she answered. “You need this.”

“I don’t…really, and besides, he doesn’t like it.”

“He’s not the only one with needs in this relationship, Hans.”

He was silent for too long, and Anna knew he was considering her words. He knew how she saw his role in their relationship, and how Kristoff viewed it, and how it wasn’t the same thing. How she was trying to change that and incorporate Hans into their dynamic properly.

“Was I too rough tonight?” he asked quietly, avoiding the weightier topic.

Anna shook her head. “He likes it best that way. You know he comes the hardest when he sees it like that.”

“I know _he_ does,” Hans said, pulling from her arms and sitting up to look at her. “I’m asking if you liked it. You may have convinced him, but I know you didn’t come with me.”

She averted her gaze. “Sometimes…I just don’t. It gets, I dunno, numb…overstimulated. I needed a break tonight, so I improvised.” She sighed again, her voice sounding small. “That’s no reason why he shouldn’t get his.”

“That’s every reason,” Hans answered. “You should have told me.”

“I’m telling you now.”

“Only because I brought it up.”

“I don’t want to fight with you tonight too.”

“I know, and we’re not, but you have to understand my position, Anna. I need to know your limits, if you get hurt, I’m the one that’s causing it, and if you’re always performing for him, and I don’t know—”

“Okay.” She reached over and smoothed an errant lock of hair off his forehead. “I promise, if I’m not enjoying it, I’ll let you know.”

“You enjoy helping him get off. You enjoy pleasing him, you place a lot of your enjoyment on his, and over your own well being—”

“If I don’t like it, or it hurts, I promise I’ll let you know right away from now on.”

Hans relaxed, and he exhaled softly. “Thank you. I can’t stomach the thought of hurting you again.”

She pursed her lips, sometimes she thought she had more productive conversations with Hans than she did with Kristoff. They understood each other, and Hans was constantly checking in with her. Hans was the one asking the questions revolving around her and her thoughts, or what she was feeling—always attentive, always concerned. But then, he was her lover by every definition of the word, a title he took very seriously.

She knew he loved her—loved them _both_ , her _and_ Kristoff. Though with Kristoff it wasn’t romantic love, but familial in a way. Anna and Kristoff had become his family for lack of a better word, their house had become his home.

It was what Anna had intended when she’d agreed to indulge Kristoff in his preferences. She would not take on any lovers other than Kristoff unless she knew she could love them, and that they’d be able to fit into this new lifestyle she and Kristoff had created. This could not be a passing phase for her. It had to be long term. She had given up not only her body, but her heart. Sex without intimacy didn’t exist for her.

And she could not, even for Kristoff’s sake, give her body to anybody she couldn’t love, so she had chosen the third member of this relationship with a great deal of care. Because that was what it was—a relationship.

Hans had been the obvious choice. Granted, he’d made some severe mistakes in the past, but that was what had made Hans such a perfect fit. She’d never find a better partner than with him. For the most part, Anna could overlook his past, _their_ past, and see it for what it really had been. A cry for help. Hans craved affection like an addict to opium, and had lived a life loveless and isolated while surrounded by way too many people. She and Kristoff could give Hans what he needed most; a sense of belonging, love, and friendship.

Only Kristoff was having trouble seeing it that way. Kristoff had never been particularly fond of Hans, but Anna knew with time he’d warm up to him. Except she hadn’t anticipated that Kristoff would suddenly stop listening to her once they began experimenting in cuckolding. These days, Kristoff only seemed interested in her if Hans was in her, and at the same time, furious when Hans was with her.

He wanted sex without emotion between her and Hans, and Anna just couldn’t do that. It had created friction between them, which ultimately stressed Hans to the point where he was anxious all the time. He thought he was to blame, yet, he loved her too much to suggest he leave. Not that Anna would hear of it. _No_ , she was keeping Hans, and he was here to stay. That had been the agreement, the terms she and Kristoff had consented to before they had started this whole thing.

It had turned into an ugly cycle. The dissent between her and Kristoff had left Anna to focus almost exclusively on Hans, who seemed to need her more, and would actually listen to her and talk with her. And Anna craved the affection and attention just as much as he did these days.

The more Kristoff refused her, the further it drove her to Hans, and the further the situation preyed on Hans’s anxieties. She knew the reason why Hans had agreed to a cuckold relationship with her and Kristoff, and knew what Hans needed and hoped for from the arrangement.

It had worked in the beginning, having everything just be about sex, but she could see the strain performing for Kristoff was having on Hans, and knew she needed to intervene. Knew Hans needed more than what they’d been offering him. Kristoff saw him as a tool, a toy, a thing to be played with when Kristoff needed to come, and put away when done.

Anna saw Hans as a person, her partner, her lover, and had taken care to assess his needs and try to meet them. It was impossible to think that she wouldn’t develop romantic feelings for him after so many rounds of physical intimacy; they had only been a step away from that anyway before he’d even agreed to cuckold Kristoff.

Hans, while able to play the role of a dominant, highly alpha male to perfection, was in reality quite soft and gentle. He preferred to make love slowly, indulging in sensuality over frenzied, lust-filled fucking. He could bark out orders, flaunting his sex appeal and prowess, emasculate Kristoff with a few well-chosen words, and make Anna dizzy with pleasure all at the same time, but deep down he was sensitive. He needed constant praise and reassurance from her. All of which, Anna was readily willing to give, and did.

And sometimes, Hans just needed to be alone with her, and have the chance to be himself. Make love to her properly, the way he wanted to without always having to entertain Kristoff’s needs and wants. And Hans needed affection without sex too, just as much as he needed the physical intimacy of making love.

She had called him to her bed tonight solely because he needed to be held, cuddled, cherished. Affirmed he was wanted. He was incredibly insecure, but with Anna giving him the love he needed, he was getting much better. She sighed, she only needed Kristoff to realize it, to finally see things her way, Hans’s way.

As her relationship with Hans was quietly being grounded into their reality, Kristoff was having trouble distinguishing reality from fantasy, though he refused to speak with either about it. He loved cuckolding too much and had blurred the lines to the point where Anna didn’t know when it was them playing or not.

The problem was that Kristoff seemed to embrace the power play and fantasy all the time, but Hans simply could not do it around the clock, and neither could Anna. She hardly thought it was healthy for any of them.

They were performers, she and Hans, each playing a role in the fantasies Kristoff indulged, each eager to satisfy him, and keep him happy. Especially Hans, who knew his role wasn’t the same as Kristoff’s or Anna’s. He wasn’t legally bound to either of them, and had no claim on Anna outside of their home. If it ended, Hans was the one left out in the cold.

Without Kristoff reassuring him that his place was secure, Hans was a bundle of nerves, constantly trying to prove his usefulness, and remind Kristoff why Hans had joined their little twosome turning it into a threesome in the first place.

 “He’s going to end it,” Hans murmured as Anna draped her arm around him, drawing him into a cuddle.

“He’s not,” Anna answered, not entirely convinced of her words. Hans wrapped his arms around her waist, snuggling closer. He needed her tonight, whether he admitted it or not; he was too busy trying to appeal to Kristoff to see it. It’d been days since she’d been able to check in with Hans properly. She’d left it too long, he was already clinging to her like she’d be gone in the morning for good.

“He is. I can see it in his eyes. He doesn’t like me being a permanent fixture. It’s not fun for him anymore now that he can’t just put me back in the box when he’s done. He doesn’t like me, he never has.” He let out a sigh. “He’s going to make you choose—me or him.”

“Hans—”

“And I know it won’t be me that you pick.”

“I’m not choosing between either of you,” she stated firmly, holding him closer and trying her best to soothe him. “I love you both equally in different ways.”

“He’s not going to like that.”

“Well, this isn’t all about him either. I have just as much say in it as he does, and so do you. For this to be sustainable we need to be able to evolve, to change it. It isn’t just about sex anymore.” She bit her lip. “It never was for me to begin with, and he should already know that.”


	2. Scarlene

The empty guest room was cold. The fireplace had not been lit in forever, and once Kristoff had got the flame burning, the room would still take a significant amount of time to heat up. The night chill circulating the room pushed his mood even fouler than it had been when he’d left _his_ warm bedchamber, and _his_ warm wife to Hans.

Jealousy coursed through his veins, heating him more than the fireplace. He didn’t understand why Anna was so concerned with Hans lately. They’d given the guy a place to stay, they fed him, all without him paying room and board. He was a boarder with a very specific skill set, but it was like Anna thought Hans was actually a part of their everyday lives.

He should have known that it was a mistake to let Anna pick the man that joined them in the bedroom. He should have known that she would pick someone she could like, and maybe even love. She’d been prattling on about love and sex since the beginning, but love wasn’t part of this equation, unless it was with him, like it had always been. Anna’s heart was his, and his alone. This was about sexual gratification, nothing more.

_Does she love Hans?_

Kristoff frowned. He’d never actually asked her. He and Anna did little talking these days. Hans had been living with them for months now, had fucked Anna countless times while Kristoff watched. Not once had he actually thought or even suspected that Anna had feelings for Hans, that there was anything between them except sex.

_Well, that isn’t entirely true, is it?_

He thought back to the very first time they had done this. The night Anna decided she was ready to take the plunge and give herself to someone else in front of Kristoff. It hadn’t gone exactly the way Kristoff had planned. Anna had been talking to Hans alone prior to their ‘official’ meeting a lot, so the groundwork had already been laid out. Hans knew what was expected of him, what his role was, but neither he nor Anna had been able to just do it in front of Kristoff. They had needed time.

It had been horribly frustrating for Kristoff, and he didn’t think Anna fully understood just how badly he had needed it.

Anna had been so nervous that she had prattled on senselessly, and Kristoff had regretted giving her a few cordials prior to Hans’s arrival to help her relax. He was certain Hans was going to get up and leave, unable to tolerate Anna’s never-ending chatter and abrupt, high-pitched giggles.

Finally, Kristoff had decided that the only way anything was going to get moving at his pace was to get Hans some spirits as well. Unfortunately, Anna had blown through the already sparse liquor cabinet in their bedchamber. He’d left to the wine cellar for not even a moment, and when he’d returned, Hans and Anna were in each other’s arms, kissing passionately.

Just the memory of their first night had Kristoff going hard. He moved himself to the empty bed to get more comfortable. His hand already trailing down to his cock, teasing it through the fabric of his trousers.

He remembered standing there in the partially closed doorway, bottle of wine in his hand, and in a state of shock. Without him there observing, they had needed very little time at all to get right into things, as though they had always been lovers.

He’d felt a gauntlet of emotions then—hurt, betrayal, jealousy, joy, pleasure, arousal as he watched Hans slowly undress Anna. It had been so soft and gentle, not at all how Kristoff would have done it, or expected it to be done, but Anna seemed to enjoy it. Her fingers were at Hans’s neck, loosening his cravat as they kissed harder.

It was illicit, it was clandestine, peeping on his wife while she engaged another man.

Kristoff had stayed in the doorway, not making a sound, watching them while partially hidden behind the door, unable to take his eyes off of them. It had been the most exhilarating experience of his life. He’d never felt so aroused, so shameful, as he did spying on Anna with her new lover.

Remembering exactly how it had felt as though it had happened yesterday, Kristoff quickly shed his pants, his hand immediately on his bare cock, stroking furiously. God, he needed this, especially after their recent bedroom debacle. He grimaced, his mind straying to the present.

Were they fucking right now without him there? He strained his ears to listen, disappointed when he could only hear the muffled, distorted sounds of their voices through the walls. And not moaning or cries of pleasure either. _No_ , too busy in conversation. Kristoff groaned in malcontent.

_What do they even have to talk about? Leaving me?_

He growled, his dick sagging a bit at the thought. It wasn’t always like this, it hadn’t always been him against the two of them.

Still…it had always been there, hadn’t it? Right from the very beginning…

Hans and Anna had made love that very first night as Kristoff watched quietly from his hiding spot. It had been very different from any of the times that had followed. Hans had been gentle, thoughtful, tending to Anna like she was a treasured, sacred thing, needing the utmost respect and care.

And Anna? Anna had done things to him in return that she’d never done to Kristoff.

She’d taken Hans’s cock into her mouth. That proud, amazing length disappearing down her throat as Hans stared down at her with a loving gaze while she looked up at him. Neither aware that Kristoff was even there, feeling a sharp pang of jealousy, as he watched his wife take a man into her mouth for the first time, and it wasn’t him.

Kristoff groaned, opening his eyes and stared up at the canopy, his cock perking up again at the memory. He started fingering the tip, sliding his hips forward and finding an easy rhythm with his palm as he began to work himself off.

He remembered the look on Hans’s face the closer he came to orgasm, the way his eyes would flutter shut, the way his mouth would form the sounds of a man swimming in complete bliss.

Kristoff’s hand moved faster now, his hips rising and falling on the cold, down mattress.

He remembered the look of utter devotion Anna had for Hans during the act, her eyes never wavering from his face as she sucked his cock with such content that Kristoff’s chest had ached.

Before finishing, Hans had pulled out of her mouth, his manhood larger than Kristoff could fathom, swollen and glistening in her saliva. Hans didn’t roll her onto her stomach and fuck her like an animal—the way Kristoff had always imagined it. No, Hans had leaned into her, kissed her, even after her mouth had just been on his cock, and wrapped her in his arms before sinking into the bed with her as though they were one.

And when Hans had finally entered her, Kristoff had held his breath, his own cock gripped in his hand, trousers around his ankles, bottle of wine at his feet as he watched Anna take a length and girth so beyond anything she had ever taken before. She had moaned, really _moaned_ , and Kristoff thought he’d come right then and there before any of the real fun had even started.

It had been slow and sensual, and Anna had clung to Hans, crying out in rapture while Hans panted against her neck, his moans hot on her skin. The melodic slapping sound of their bodies meeting in perfect tandem added a primal soundtrack to the moment. Kristoff had adopted their rhythm and pace as he worked his own stiff member from the doorway. When she came, he came, and Hans followed shortly after.

It had been amazing.

When the two lovers had finally broken apart, the first thing Anna had done was look to the doorway and smile shyly at him. Her cheeks flushed, hair mussed up, and eyes shining for him.

_All for him_.

Kristoff had smiled back, his seed dripping from his finger tips. She’d known he was there watching the entire time, and she could see how she had satisfied him. It had been the best feeling in the world.

He kept the memory forefront and alive in his mind as he jerked his erection until he came in his hand, alone in the cold guest room. A stark reminder of his new position.

He was losing her.

And he didn’t know how to get her back.

He sighed, wiping his hand off on his discarded trousers.

It had been fun while it had lasted, but for the sake of his marriage and Anna’s heart, it was time to call it quits. He didn’t really want to, but it was time to send Hans packing. Hans had been the wrong choice in a third, he decided. They’d simply have to try again with someone new.

If Kristoff didn’t do something now, the damage that including Hans in their lives had inadvertently caused could be irreparable. The very thought of her running off with Hans and leaving him behind, alone and unloved, was crippling.

Because what would he do without Anna?


	3. Isosceles

Hans was up early, but then he’d always been something of an early riser. The sun was only just starting to peek past the horizon. Anna was still fast asleep, and Hans took a moment to appreciate how lovely she looked in slumber. Her chest rose and fell in steady breaths, and the muted morning light gave her an almost ethereal appearance. It made his chest ache. _God_ , he loved her.

Even years later it still ate away at him that he had screwed it all up the first time. He’d been young and stupid. Too ambitious, too proud, never seeing what he’d really had until it was gone. He hadn’t known at the time that he could love her, _had_ loved her.

It hadn’t been until he’d returned to Arendelle a few years later. As an Ambassador for his father, Hans had been beyond nervous returning to the kingdom of his shame and fall from grace. It was why his father had appointed him to the role in the first place.

His father had chosen him on purpose so that Hans could start mending his mistakes in Arendelle and repairing the damage he’d caused. Thankfully, Queen Elsa had been receptive to the idea, and Hans had been allowed to return and stay in Arendelle for often lengthy periods of time.

Of course, when he’d seen Anna again for the first time since he’d been disgraced, she was already taken, happily married to Kristoff. But that hadn’t really deterred Hans from trying to get close to her again anyway. He couldn’t help it, really. Anna had captivated him from the moment he’d laid eyes on her.

And, as they often had to work closely together on diplomatic matters as members of the royal council, he’d been convinced that she had felt the same; given her shy glances in his direction, and downcast eyes and blush when he’d catch her looking.

It wasn’t long before the two had reconciled and became fast friends, as Hans had pursued her friendship almost obsessively. He played the most honourable gentleman with only the best of intentions while in her presence publicly to avoid suspicion from onlookers. Married, Anna had the freedom to walk out with him without a chaperone, and did so often. She enjoyed his company, and his opinions, and found him to be quite like herself on a great deal of subjects.

But Anna never took their relationship any further than friendship, and Hans was loath to push the subject even though he had very much wanted to. He knew she loved Kristoff, and knew as a gentleman, he could never compromise Anna.

He was careful, so painfully aware of the delicate position they were in, that he never touched her unnecessarily at first. But when he could offer her his arm over icy streets in the winter, or puddles and muck in the spring, his heart would thump madly at the contact.

And, as her husband was out of town often, up in the mountains harvesting ice, Hans fell into the role of Anna’s companion while Kristoff was away. Kristoff either wasn’t aware or simply didn’t mind the extent of Anna’s friendship with Hans.

It had been an even further stroke of luck that Kristoff did not dance ballroom dances or even care for royal soirees at the palace. More often than not, he didn’t attend them at all. At many balls and festivals, Hans could dance with Anna as much as he pleased. He could touch her freely, and far more intimately, in dance than he ever could otherwise.

Being a married woman, Anna no longer had a dance card to fill, and if she did, it’d have been empty, save for him. She was not sought after because she was already wed, though she still loved to dance, and Hans was eager to indulge her in Kristoff’s place. It only allowed their relationship to deepen. When they were alone, Hans found himself sneaking in ways to touch her arm lightly, or brush his knee against hers, and she would allow it. She wouldn’t shrink away from him or admonish him for his actions.

She trusted him, and had confided in him a great many things, and Hans, in turn, was the same with her. She knew things about him that he had never imagined he would ever reveal to anyone, but with Anna it all came naturally. Anna, he had realized all too late, was the love of his life.

Their relationship had all the makings of a grand and passionate tryst—had Anna not been so in love with her husband. Kristoff was the thorn in his side, and what he’d come to think was the reason Anna could never be his.

Until Kristoff had accidentally become his saviour and the very thing Hans needed to obtain Anna’s love.

It’d been raining that evening he’d found her knocking on his townhouse door, eyes red rimmed, lips trembling. She’d flung herself into his arms the moment he’d opened the door, and Hans had ushered her inside quickly before anyone had seen them in such an embrace. Her heart pounded against his, fast and hard as he held her for all she was worth in the front foyer.

He’d been certain she’d had a terrible fight with Kristoff and as his imagination had immediately run away with him, imaged why she had come to him. Sad, lonely, distraught—she needed _him_ , and his kisses.

Only she hadn’t, and that wasn’t why she was at his door so late in the evening in distress. She didn’t need Hans to soothe her loneliness and ease her broken heart. She’d needed her beloved and trusted friend.

She’d been hesitant to speak with him on what was actually the matter. Hans had done everything in his power to put her mind at ease, and that anything said to him was in the utmost confidence. He’d take it to his grave.

And so, she had told him what troubled her, and Hans had listened.

Kristoff wanted to be deliberately cuckolded by another man. From the way Anna spoke, it was obvious that her husband would derive a great deal of pleasure from the experience—if Anna agreed to go through with it. But she was terrified by the very idea. Terrified that if she didn’t try, Kristoff would eventually leave her, and terrified that if she _did_ try, it could ruin her marriage.

She had quickly explained to him that she just _couldn’t_ with any other man, not unless—and Hans remembered very clearly the way she had looked up at him then—it was with someone she could love.

She kept his gaze, her eyes luminous and enticing in the firelight as she spoke, and the room was suddenly so much warmer. He’d felt the heady pull of desire because he knew, _knew_ , what she was saying, what she was asking of him. He almost swept her up into his arms, almost carried her triumphantly up his stairs and into his bed. _Almost_.

Because Anna could love him. His unrequited love could be requited and nothing bad would come of it. He’d have her permission, he’d have her husband’s permission. As long as they did this quietly, there would be no gossip, no scandal. All Hans had to do was let Kristoff watch, bully him a bit, ridicule him.

Hans didn’t quite understand Kristoff’s bedroom preferences, but he wasn’t foolish enough to turn down the chance to be with Anna. He couldn’t understand why anyone who had her in the first place would want to share her, but at the same time, he was more than willing to share if it meant he could have her at all. Hans had decided then and there that he could be the solution to Anna’s dilemma and readily agreed to help her.

It had taken several meetings between them for Anna to give him all the particulars, the details, what was expected of him, what Kristoff wanted, what she was willing to do—it had been exciting and overwhelming, but totally and completely worth it for him.

There was absolute honesty between Anna and himself, and even though the truth hurt at times, he wouldn’t have had it any other way. Through cuckolding Kristoff, Hans had gotten the relationship he’d dreamed of.

At first, he had kept his townhouse, a separate residence to the royal summer home Anna and Kristoff occupied on the edge of the kingdom. But being back and forth from their house would eventually raise suspicions. So, it was decided that to avoid gossip, Hans would move into their home permanently while he was in Arendelle. Under the guise that Princess Anna was simply showing Arendelle’s royal hospitality by housing a neighbouring kingdom’s ambassador in accommodations befitting his royal status.

No one had even raised an eyebrow, not even Queen Elsa. From Hans and Anna’s very public friendship the ground work had already been laid, and no one thought that anything sordid was going on behind their closed doors. Even the summer home staff where staunchly loyal to Kristoff and Anna, and turned a blind eye to the goings on in the home. It had all been perfect.

And now it was coming to an end. He was so sure of it. Because Anna had come to love him as she did Kristoff. He’d earned back his place in her heart, and Kristoff was not happy about it. As it turned out, Kristoff only wanted to share Anna when it suited his needs, not all the time or when it suited someone else, like Anna…like himself.

And that was the flaw in the arrangement.

Kristoff didn’t understand Anna’s position, understand her fears, understand what she had done all for Kristoff’s sake. Hans understood all too well. Just as he understood that when it ended, he was the one that was going to lose.

The very thought of losing her made him feel sick. He’d done everything he could think of to sustain their strange arrangement. He and Anna had even taken to performing far more explicit acts in front of Kristoff in hopes of convincing him that this could still work. That it was still fun…except it wasn’t.

As much as Kristoff had loved watching the rougher sex, loved the way Hans would dominate him and Anna to the point of cruelty, it still wasn’t working to secure the relationship. Oh, Kristoff could get off, having some of the best sexual experiences of his life, but it was all at the cost of Hans and Anna.

Being overtly rough with Anna had never sat well with Hans, but he did it to keep Kristoff happy, just as Anna did. It was easier for him to humiliate Kristoff these days, as Hans was starting to feel honest contempt for the man, but hurting Anna for Kristoff’s pleasure made his stomach turn.

And Anna wasn’t stupid either, she could see how much Hans despised treating her like an object of pleasure as opposed to a person and lover, so she had done her best to console him, reassure him that everything was okay whenever she had a free moment.

But everything was not okay.

Because the more Anna tended to him and his wants and needs, the further they were driving Kristoff away. And it was grating on Anna. She was tired too. She was exhausted from trying to meet Kristoff’s expectations, and tired of trying to reason with him, and make him listen. Tired of being taken for granted by the man she’d loved enough to marry. Kristoff was as stubborn as an old goat and blinded by his own desires.

Kristoff had asked her to sleep with another man for his benefit, and she had obliged. Now she was asking him to share her with Hans for all of their benefit, and he would not oblige. He wouldn’t even listen to Anna. If Hans thought for a second that speaking to Kristoff himself would alleviate the matter, he would have done so already. But that would only escalate things and bring the inevitable end sooner.

So, Hans had resigned to treasuring every moment he could with Anna until it was all gone.

She was adamant that she would not choose between them, and Hans believed her, but that wasn’t what really worried him. If Kristoff kept up his selfish antics, he was going to cause an even bigger rift with Anna, and bring the whole relationship crashing down. If Kristoff pushed her hard enough and she decided to leave, the aftermath would be catastrophic.

He startled when Anna let out a content sigh before flopping over towards him, her head moving onto his chest, snuggling closer to him in her sleep. It was just enough to stir him away from his current thoughts and arouse much more pleasant trains of thought. Desire pooled in his belly as her soft and steady breath warmed his bare nipple, letting it cool in the morning air, only to be teased by the hot breath of her exhale. It made him shiver. His body thrummed in excitement, his cock waking from the teasing sensation.

He contemplated letting her sleep, knowing that she was always so tired these days, and knowing that Kristoff would not like them making love without him being present. But Hans could be selfish too, and if it was ending, he wanted Anna as much as possible, the way he would like to have her.

He didn’t want to snarl out orders, and preen and flaunt, taunt and demean. He just wanted Anna, in his arms in the morning light, with indolent kisses and languid, deep lovemaking. He wanted quiet, intimate mewls, hushed moans and bedroom eyes.  

He reached his hand across to graze her side, trailing his fingers down from her shoulder all the way to her waist. She squirmed, ticklish from his touch and now awake. She gave an approving, lazy moan, still fuzzy from sleep.

Hans gasped as her tongue flicked the nipple she’d already been teasing in her slumber. She took the erect little bud into her mouth, nipping him with her teeth delicately enough that it didn’t hurt, but rough enough that he wanted it too.

Her hand drifted down to his groin and she giggled upon finding him already fully aroused, the sound vibrating against his chest and making him sigh.

“And how does my gentleman want it this fine morning?” she purred against his skin.

His hand was slipping from her waist to grasp her buttocks, giving it a good squeeze, his fingers kneading the flesh firmly. She arched her pelvis into the side of his thigh, draping her leg over his and he could feel her heated, damp curls braising his skin in the most delectable invitation.

“Your gentleman wants it exactly as his lady decides.”

She grinned at him, wide and honest. “If that’s the case, then your lady wishes to take _you_.”

Hans tipped his head back in delight, his eyes closing in a soft moan. She knew how he liked it, and couldn’t help but meet her grin with his own smile. He’d always been a sucker for Anna straddling him, taking control of both her pleasure and his own. Nothing made him feel more wanted than Anna riding him, and she knew it.

She rubbed her mound against him in a slow, teasing motion. “Perhaps my gentleman would oblige his lady a bit of preparation before she takes the saddle?”

He chuckled at her inuendo, and without answering, slipped the hand that had been cradling her buttocks down in between her legs to finger her slit. She gave a small, startled shriek of delight as she squirmed against his gentle, probing fingers. She was already wet, but a few carefully placed strokes along her womanhood had her slicker in minutes. He teased her, taunted her with his hand until she was rubbing up against his fingers, desperately trying to get more of his touch.

“Hans,” she urged, his name smoky and heated on her lips, and he was on fire. Burning for her. He moved two fingers to her clit, circling the erect little bud slowly, pressing firmly, and she moaned. Her hips bucked against his thigh, humping his leg, wanting more friction, wanting more of _him_.

And yet she kept it slow, controlled, purposely building up every little touch he gave her until he pulled away from her clit, plunging the two fingers deep into her waiting pussy. Her walls grasped his fingers, sucking him in deeper as she moved her pelvis slow and steady against him, riding his fingers to bliss. From his angle, it was hard to stroke her clit and finger fuck her at the same time, but he knew if he alternated between the two, she’d be coming in no time.

She loved it, and it drove her crazy, like it always did.

When her pace sped up and her breathing quickened, punctuated by uncontrolled gasps, Hans slipped in a third finger, stretching her, readying her for the main event. He was a lot to handle, but given the right amount of attention before hand, she could take him almost immediately. And he wanted to be taken just like _that_.

She was close, her gasps now whispered yeses, repeated over and over like a chant. Her nails raked against his side and he inhaled sharply, the sudden sensation stirring him to the height of absolute arousal. He couldn’t wait for her to straddle him and ride his cock until he was gasping her name while forgetting his own.

Her body tensed as she sucked in air with heated intensity, finally crying out, her nails digging into his side; leaving perfect, little, red crescents on his skin. He continued to stroke her as her body shuddered in a loss of control and bliss, wrenching every bit of pleasure from her before he finally ceased his attentions. When her body relaxed, practically melting over him, he leaned his head down towards hers, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

He’d hardly even taken a breath before she had moved on top of him. Her eyes were wild, darkened with desire, the fjord blue turned midnight. She beamed down at him, her smile exuberant, and she was vibrant, alive, a goddess.

All she said was, “I need you _now_.” And he was a man lost.

She impaled herself on him, taking him to the hilt in one swift go, the fastest she’d ever been able to comfortably, and he was _gone_. He could barely focus on anything but her, and how it felt to be in her as she rocked her hips against his, riding him so goddamned slowly that he wanted to beg her to fuck him. Really, truly fuck him.

He was whimpering, bucking his hips as high as he could, grabbing at her waist, his hands on her hips trying to guide her to his tempo, but she would have none of it. She waggled her finger at him, a tease.

“Lady’s choice,” she reminded and all he could do was grin at her like an idiot, because she knew, she always _knew_ how he liked it, wanted it, craved it.

_Slow_.

She would keep this pace until he couldn’t stand it, taking him to the brink of his sanity, and then just a little bit further before she would grant him enough speed to have him coming all over her like a green boy.

She ground her pelvis into him, slow and hard, her hips now rolling in small circles, stirring him inside her as the waves of pleasure began to mount on top of each other, gathering like a storm. She was incredible, magnificent. And suddenly, she pulled her hips up and his length slid out of her. Keeping only his tip in, she plunged back down onto him slowly. He swore he saw stars. She did it few more times, hard and slow. A low groan escaped his throat, he wouldn’t be lasting long at all at this rate.

She surprised him then, her cunt suddenly clenching his cock, her walls spasming all around him, warm and tight as she came, still riding him slow. It was too much for him; the sight of her flushed face, her mouth open in silent gratification, her eyes locked on his, and he erupted in a blaze of glory, coming along side her in one of the most amazing orgasms of his life.

She tumbled onto him, breathless, her legs trembling as his spent manhood slipped out from her wet folds. Her mouth came down on his as his arms wrapped around her body, holding her close in the warm, morning light. They clung to each other silent, sated, in love.

“I love you,” she murmured against his lips and he kissed her again deeply before answering the same.

***

What he had just witnessed had never been meant for his eyes. He’d realized all too quickly that it had been a private moment between two people expressing their love for one another, and had not, in fact, been for his benefit like he had originally assumed.

When Kristoff had woken up far earlier than usual, something he blamed on the cold room he’d woken up _in_ , he’d only intended to sneak into his own room to grab some fresh clothes and then sneak back out. He hadn’t wanted to wake either of them up, he wasn’t ready to deal with _that_ mess at sunrise and before coffee.

He had never expected that either would actually be awake as he quietly turned the doorknob open to the master bedroom. The door had been open just a crack, but a crack was all he had needed to see the scene laid out before him.

Anna, naked, gloriously mounted on top of Hans’s cock as she rode him in a way that Kristoff could only describe as sensual.

It immediately reminded him of the first time Anna had been with Hans, and a sense of giddiness rose up in him. He’d just thought about that exact time only a few short hours ago. It was unreal to have almost the same tone as the first time be displayed before him, and he appreciated how well Anna seemed to know exactly what he had needed without him saying a word. She had thought to bring it all back to the beginning, when it had been good, exciting, thrilling.

She had appealed to his voyeuristic needs, setting it up so he could spy. So, he creeped in the doorway, watching through that tiny crack, and indulged in one of his most shameful pleasures.

She must have heard him rustling around the house, knowing he’d come back up to their room and quickly planned her performance. Her dedication warmed him, and he hesitated to palm his length, knowing he couldn’t keep their tempo without needing to rush on ahead. If he started now, he’d be finished well before they were.

But he couldn’t help himself.

He was too excited, and he _needed_ this. Needed to know that she was his, and his alone. He’d barely touched himself above the fabric when she startled him, her body tensing up, arching back as she ground her hips into Hans. Kristoff’s hand hovered above his cock, watching in shock as his wife came alongside Hans. She never came that quick. _He_ never came that quick.

Something was different—no— _wrong_.

Kristoff froze in the doorway, a frown slowly forming on his face as she collapsed on top of Hans, into his arms and into a kiss.

Suddenly Kristoff didn’t feel any of the joy, any of the pleasure that always, _always_ , accompanied the anger and the jealousy from watching them. Because this time, Anna had not looked to the doorway for him and smiled. _This time_ she only had eyes for Hans.

It dawned on him that neither knew he was there.

Watching.

Peeping.

_Spying_.

His arousal was gone, in its place, a quiet rage.

“I love you,” she said to the man in her bed, and they kissed again.

Those words from her lips said to someone else pierced him. Lanced through his heart and pricked his eyes until he felt himself tear up. He blinked, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. Grasping the doorknob in a shaky grip, he softly pulled it closed, having seen enough and needing to leave.


	4. Broken Lines

She should have gone with Hans when he’d left for the market place. He wasn’t going to be gone long, he was just picking up a few things, but Anna had decided to stay behind with Kristoff. She was worried that Kristoff was still upset about last night, and wanted to make sure he was okay. She thought that maybe leaving the house with Hans would alienate Kristoff further.

Kristoff had been unnaturally quiet this morning at breakfast, answering in only monosyllables and grunts. He’d barely touched his plate, drinking only his coffee before excusing himself from the table. She had sat with Hans in worried silence, eating her breakfast.

Hans had decided he needed some fresh air and would head out to the market place in the afternoon and spend some time outside of the house. He had suggested Anna join him. It was an offer that held far more appeal than it should have. There was something distinctly off about Kristoff today, and she _should_ have just gone with Hans.

Instead, she’d spent the day alone in the sitting parlour, wondering where the hell Kristoff was. She hadn’t seen him since breakfast, and he hadn’t shown up at lunch. Usually they would at least see each other in passing while on days that they maintained their separate hobbies.

It was a relief to hear him at the doorway to parlour.

“Can we talk?”

She looked up from her needlework, seeing him enter. He looked like hell, like he hadn’t gotten nearly enough sleep, and had stopped caring about his appearance. At first, she thought he might have been coming down with something.

“Anything in particular?” Anna asked, though she was already positive she knew what they were going to discuss, and a wave of relief swept over her. She’d been trying to get Kristoff to listen to her side of things for months now, and today he was finally willing to talk, to listen.

“Us…Hans.”

Anna put her needlework down almost too quickly, she could barely contain her excitement. “Really?” She smiled. “Because I’ve got so much to say! Oh, where to begin—”

“It’s over, Anna,” Kristoff cut her off with a crispness to his voice that Anna had never heard from him before. “He has to go.”

“Wait, _what?_ ”

Kristoff didn’t bother to sit down. “He was the wrong choice for a third.”

“He’s not,” Anna whispered. “I know he’s not because I—”

“And _I_ know he is,” Kristoff again cut her off.

She frowned. “If you would just listen—”

“It’s okay, though, we just need to find someone more suitable. I’ve already been thinking of who we can replace him with.” He actually produced a list from his pocket and handed it to Anna.

Anna crumpled the paper into her fist without so much as looking at it. “No. I told you when we started this that I would only do this with one other man. Not two, not three, not however many you think we need before you decide it’s right!”

“Anna, this is what’s best for both of us.”

“It’s not what’s best for the _three_ of us!” she cried. “You have no idea what you’re asking of me! You’re only thinking of yourself!”

“He’s not a part of this! He never was!” Kristoff volleyed back, his voice rising. “Stop treating him like he’s on the same level as you and I. Stop treating him like he has just as much say!”

“He _does_ , Kristoff,” Anna hissed angrily.

“Do you love him?” Kristoff snarled, catching her off guard, and Anna had never seen him so angry.

“I—”

“I heard you! I saw you this morning!” His voice broke. “There’s no point in lying to me.”

“Yes, I love him,” Anna answered firmly. She hucked the wadded-up list of names to floor with all her might. “And that shouldn’t come as a surprise to you! Not in the least! You should already know that I love him! If you had listened—”

“Tell him to leave.”

“No!” she gasped in horror. “I’ll do no such thing!”

“I’m your husband! I’m the head of this household, and God help me, Anna, you’ll do exactly as I say! We are done with him. When he gets back here, you’ll tell him that you lied. That you don’t love him, and that he’s to leave immediately.”

“He’s a person for Christ’s sake!” Anna screeched. “Not some toy you can just replace because I love him! He’s a real, live person with wants and needs and thoughts and feelings. He has _feelings_ , Kristoff. I have _feelings_.”

“It’s what’s best for us, for our marriage.”

“No. It’s what’s best for _you_ , because you don’t want to deal with anything outside of your own wants!” She was done. She was not going to sit here any longer and listen to this. Not in her house. Not from her husband. She walked stiffly to the door, trying to keep the tears from falling. She would not cry in front of him. Not when he was acting like this. She didn’t even recognize him anymore. Her hand lingered on the doorknob. “You don’t even care what I want. If you did, it wouldn’t have ever come to this.”

And she left.

He foolishly followed her into foyer. “I’m serious. You’ll tell him to leave, and you’ll tell him it’s over. Today.”

The tears she’d been trying so hard to keep in check, spilled free as she saw Hans approach from the small window by the front door. He was back too soon, and Anna couldn’t bear to see him just yet.

“I’m serious too.” She sniffed back her tears, trying to sound firm.

She was not going to break Hans’s heart, and she was not going to tell him to leave. She’d leave first if she had to.

She had said she wasn’t going to choose between them, and she meant it.


	5. Different Angles

“Anna!” Hans called in concern from the doorway, entering the house just as Anna was fleeing in tears. She shoved past him and out the door, leaving Hans, arms full of shopping from the market, ready to drop everything and run after her.

Kristoff almost thought Hans would do it too. That’d be the fitting scenario, her lover chasing after her, taking her into his arms for solace after a spat with her husband. Wasn’t that how the story went?

The expression of shock switched to immediate contempt when Hans rounded his focus on Kristoff. “What did you do?”

“Nothing that concerns you,” Kristoff replied back rather loftily. He was tired of Hans interfering, always siding with Anna, always _with_ Anna. He was tired of Hans being here now that he knew Anna loved the man and not him.

Hans put his shopping down very carefully. When he returned his attention to Kristoff, meeting his eye, his expression was much darker. “It is my concern when she’s running out of the house _crying_.”

Kristoff almost cringed at the tone. He was beginning to wonder if he could take Hans in a fight if it came down to it. He eyed Hans carefully. He knew so little about the man who had been inserted into his life these past few months. A twinge of guilt pricked at him, he hadn’t bothered to get to know Hans outside of the bedroom, hadn’t deemed it important, and now he had no idea how the guy would react if he felt Anna was threatened.

“We had an argument. _Married_ couples do that, you know.” He made sure to throw marriage in, just to needle the guy, remind him of his true place. Hans was the interloper, the third wheel. He had no say, or business in what Kristoff said or did with Anna— _his_ wife. “I’m her _husband_ , and she’s forgotten that. _I_ run this household.”

He thought Hans had just rolled his eyes at him. He glowered. Anna may have been affected by his authority, but Hans certainly wasn’t.

“You can be a real asshole sometimes, you know that?” Hans retrieved his packages from the floor and brushed past Kristoff with ease.

“That’s rich coming from you,” Kristoff muttered under his breath.

Hans stopped in mid step, and Kristoff heard the packages being put down again. He tensed for a fight. He should have just kept his mouth shut, but then he’d been itching to deck the guy for awhile now, and knowing Anna loved him, made Kristoff want to hit him all the more. He’d stolen Kristoff’s wife for Christ’s sake! Right out from under his nose!

“Yes, I suppose I would be a bit of the authority on that one, now wouldn’t I? All the more reason for me to say it. You’re being a real asshole.”

Kristoff rolled his shoulders, stretching his neck, preparing for the physical altercation. It was a good thing Anna had left in tears, he didn’t want her to have to bear witness to the inevitable, and probably bloody, fight that would ensue. It wasn’t Anna’s fault it had come to this. She’d been seduced by Hans, fallen under his charms, and didn’t know any better. The very thought filled Kristoff with a righteous fury.

Maybe he would be the one to end their little threesome instead of making Anna do it. Suddenly the satisfaction of decking Hans while telling him to fuck off was the most alluring scenario for this unfortunate situation. He turned around to face Hans, curling his hands into fists, and readying himself.

To his surprise, Hans stood like a perfect gentleman and looked at him like he was crazy, and for a brief second, Kristoff felt incredibly foolish.

“I’m not going to fight you,” Hans said flatly as if Kristoff was being the unreasonable one.

_Okay_ …

Now he really felt foolish, but it could be some sort of trick. Hans was pretty slippery, and even if he didn’t want to fight Kristoff, he had still stolen Anna. Kristoff kept his dukes up.

Hans raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Seriously? This is not happening. I’m not fighting you. Do you really think this is what Anna wants?”

Kristoff lost it.

“You don’t know a damn thing about Anna!” he snarled. Out of them both, Kristoff knew her best. He was her husband! They had been together for years! Hans had only just entered the picture. Kristoff’s heart ached at the very idea that Hans might know things about Anna that he didn’t. It hurt immensely to think that anyone could know her better than himself.

“I’m starting to think that I know a hell of a lot more than you.”

Kristoff swung. He hadn’t meant to, he wasn’t ready, but the words had caught his rage and reeled it in, trapping it in his fist, and it flew. Hans ducked, avoiding the blow with little effort. So Hans was a skilled pugilist. No matter, Kristoff still held more weight, giving him strength instead of Hans’s agility. It would be an even enough match.

“If you keep acting like this, you’re going to lose her,” Hans warned.

“What do you care?”

“ _What do I—_ Jesus, you really _are_ an idiot!” Hans snapped. A frown followed, his expression perplexed. “You really have no idea, do you?”

Kristoff pulled back, suspicious, but Hans’s outburst suddenly had him feeling very much like a lummox. “No idea about what?”

“Why me,” Hans answered. “Why she chose me as the third.”

Kristoff swallowed hard. Of course he knew why Anna had chosen Hans, he’d never needed to bother asking her why. It had been so obvious. She’d done it on purpose, to spite Kristoff, to perfect his fantasy.

“She chose you because she knew how I felt about you. You were the perfect match to make it feel authentic; a prince, an ex-lover, ex-fiancée…the guy who had her heart first.”

Hans scowled, shaking his head. “God, you’re selfish. Really _fucking_ selfish. Everything has to be about you, doesn’t it? You couldn’t have just been happy to keep her to yourself.” Hans glared at him. “You know, she never really wanted to go through with this, but it was what _you_ wanted, _you_ pressed the matter, and she loves _you_.”

“Not anymore.”

“She loves you,” Hans answered again with a firmness to his voice. “She’s always loved you, and she always will, and you’re here acting like a complete buffoon, messing it all up. Testing her for all she’s worth, and it’s pushing her further away.”

“No,” Kristoff growled, his fists tightening. “She loves you. I heard her this morning, and she admitted it.”

Hans gave an exasperated sigh. “She loves us _both,_ you dolt. You really are thick in the head. She’s not like you, she can’t just have sex without forming an attachment, without _loving_ her partner. If you bothered to actually listen to her _just once_ , you’d already know that. She can’t be intimate with anyone without creating a bond, without a relationship. She tried telling you countless times, but you’re so obviously wrapped up in yourself—”

Hans stopped abruptly, clenching his fists. He shook his head slightly then unfurled his fingers and took a deep breath, calming himself before continuing, “She was terrified of losing you if she didn’t try this, absolutely _terrified_. But she was even more terrified that if she went through with this, she’d accidentally fall in love with a new man and _want_ to leave _you_. It was a risk you weren’t even willing to entertain, but she did. She didn’t pick me because I suited _your_ needs to complete the fantasy. She picked me because I suited _hers_. _I’m_ her failsafe for your relationship.”

Kristoff’s brows furrowed in confusion. “I—I don’t understand.” He had never asked Anna why Hans. He’d been so sure of the reasons already—

“She can’t love me outside of you.”

Kristoff stared at him, his mouth agape.

There was a deep sadness in Hans’s eyes as he continued to speak, “She loves me, part of her heart will always belong to me, but outside of this relationship? She just can’t be with me. She can’t. She needs you, your support, your presence for it to work. I…broke her heart years ago. I ripped it to shreds, and she’ll always— _always_ —remember that, even though she’s forgiven me. She can love me, but she’ll never leave you for me.” His breath hitched, and his eyes became desperate. “And if she ever leaves you, she leaves me as well.”

_Oh God._

He’d had no idea. Not a fucking clue. And why? Because Hans was right, he _was_ selfish. He’d been so selfish that he’d barely considered Anna or her feelings at all once she’d agreed to try cuckolding.

“You love her, don’t you?” Kristoff whispered. A hard lump had formed in his throat. “That’s why you agreed to do this in the first place, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Hans hadn’t even hesitated in his answer, and Kristoff couldn’t help but admire his conviction.

“Does she know?”

“Yes, she’s always known. And she still knows because I tell her. I tell her constantly. But it’s not me she needs reassurance from, it’s you. She doesn’t know if _you_ still love her.”

“Oh God.” Kristoff ran his hands through his hair in dismay. He really was an asshole. A _prize_ asshole. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d told Anna that he loved her. _Of course_ he still loved her. How could he ever possibly _not_ love her?

All this time he’d thought he was losing Anna to Hans, and all this time she was just trying to make Kristoff’s needs work for all of them. She had taken it very seriously. More seriously than he had. She’d thought about everything, even how to make this a permanent thing—all for him, because she loved _him_.

She thought about how she could work around her own discomforts and fears with the idea of a second man all to please Kristoff. All to keep him happy. And not once had he bothered to acknowledge that, bothered to act like her loving husband. He’d royally taken her for granted. He’d been so caught up in the idea of being a cuck. He’d wanted this so badly, and he’d never thought of the particulars, the details, the consequences—

He looked at Hans like he was seeing the man for the first time. He did know a part of Anna that Kristoff never would. Part of her was exclusively for Hans, just as the other part of her was exclusively his. He knew her in ways Hans didn’t. He could see it all so clearly now, exactly what Anna had done.

“I’m sorry,” Kristoff apologized to him, and truly meant it. “You’re absolutely right, I have been selfish, and I am being an asshole.”

Hans shrugged, a hint of a smile on his face, and he held his hand out to Kristoff. Kristoff grasped it firmly, and gave it shake. An amiable handshake between two men who now understood each other. Who now knew they were both on the same team, just playing different positions.

_Teammates_ , Kristoff realized, and while Hans wasn’t married to Anna, he was still a part of this relationship. Anna had made sure of that, and now it was Kristoff’s turn to acknowledge it. Because Anna had set this up so it could actually work in the long term. This could be beneficial to all three of them.

“Go bring your wife home, Kristoff. Tell her you love her. Then I think the three of us need to sit down and talk outside of all this cuckolding.”

***

Anna had expected it to be Hans that came to find her after she had run out of the house in tears. She was immediately wary when it was Kristoff she saw trudging along the path to the gazebo, looking for her. Where was Hans? Had Kristoff gone ahead and told him that it was over? That he had to leave?

Her chest felt tight. It wasn’t fair. Kristoff wasn’t being fair. She hadn’t done anything wrong. Everything she had done, she had done because of him. _For_ him. She couldn’t even look at Kristoff as he approached her, his steps slowing when he saw her.

“Anna?” he called, and she turned away from him.

She sat staunchly on the little bench in the gazebo, folding her arms across her chest, refusing to give him her attention.

He didn’t enter the gazebo, instead he stood just outside of it. “Will you please look at me?”

“No.”

“I…I spoke with Hans.”

She bristled. So, he had already told Hans to leave. He hadn’t even given her the chance to say anything, to even tell Hans good bye, and her heart shattered. She drew in a ragged breath, and whirled around to face him.

“How could you?” she whispered, new tears slipping down her cheeks.

“What?” His eyes widened and he hurriedly waved his hands ‘no’ as he rushed towards her, crossing the gazebo threshold. “No! No! Not like that!” He knelt down beside her. “He told me everything, the reason why you chose him.”

Anna sniffed, using the heel of her palm to wipe her eyes. “Oh? So you’ll listen to him, but not to me?”

Kristoff sighed, his shoulders sinking. “Anna…I am so sorry. I’ve been a complete fool, or in Hans’s words, a real asshole.”

She choked back a small laugh, tears still falling. She couldn’t seem to make them stop. He pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to her. She gingerly took it and dabbed her eyes before using it to blow her nose. For the first time in months, she could see a glimpse of her Kristoff as he knelt beside her, hovering with concern, his eyebrows creased, his eyes warm and painfully attentive.

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you,” he continued. “I was wrong and I was selfish. I should have been talking _with_ you, not at you. I should have been _listening._ I was only thinking about myself…and that’s not how a marriage works. I really hurt you, and I can see that now.” His voice caught. “I love you, Anna. I love you so much, and I am so unbelievably sorry for everything.”

Her breath hitched, and she looked at him. He loved her. He still loved her. “I love you too,” she whispered unable to help herself. She’d been craving those words from him for so long now.

He gave a sob and drew her into his arms. She folded into him. She’d missed him, missed the way it felt to be in his arms, missed being held by him, cherished by him. She had missed her husband. His body shuddered against hers, and she realized he was crying too. Crying _with_ her.

But everything was different now. They couldn’t just go back to being the way they had been before Hans. Because while Anna loved Kristoff, she also loved Hans just as much. She’d split her heart in two, each man getting a complete, equal piece, and if she ever tried to stitch it back together, there would always be a scar dividing her.

“Kristoff?” she asked, her face buried in his chest. “What are we going to do now?”

He inhaled, letting the breath drag in fully before releasing it. “We’re going to go back inside, and then we’re all going to sit down—you, me, and Hans, and we’re going to talk about _everything_ so that we can figure out how to make this relationship work.” He swallowed. “Like we should have done right from the beginning.”

“Thank you,” Anna whispered, hugging him tighter. He finally understood. Kristoff had finally understood what this was for her.

He chuckled softly. “I’m supposed to be the one thanking you.”

 

 


	6. New Lines

It was well into the evening before the trio had finally finished discussing everything; sharing, and suggesting, voicing what they each wanted and needed from the relationship. Boundaries had been put into place, with each having the things they absolutely would not do, as well as things they would never do again, laid out in plain terms.

For their relationship to work inside and outside of cuckolding, they all had to be able to communicate whatever they were feeling freely and honestly, no matter how unpleasant their emotions at any given time were. Regular communication would occur where they could each share whatever was on their minds. Trust was imperative.

All in all, it was a very successful outcome, and Hans felt the heavy weight he’d been carrying the past few months finally lifted from his shoulders. They were keeping him. He could not even begin to express his relief over that particular bit of news. He was now a true part of their household, their relationship, and he could not have been happier.

It was funny how in the end, it was only two people that had been able to give him exactly what he’d been searching for his entire life. He’d always thought that he had needed to be bigger, better, more successful than any of his siblings to find happiness. Carving out a chunk of the world for himself in a grand, memorable way.

Instead, he’d found happiness quietly living his life. On the outside, he appeared to lead a rather boring and mundane existence playing ambassador for his father to Arendelle. But on the inside, his life lived the past few months within Kristoff and Anna’s home had been some of the richest, most profound experiences of his life.

He leaned back into his chair, sipping his cordial in quiet content. Anna was sprawled out on the settee beside him, licking the last drops from her glass, while Kristoff occupied the other chair opposite of Hans.

“So…” Kristoff paused, breaking the silence. “All that’s left now is deciding when we should try this over again properly.”

Hans gave Anna a sly glance, which she caught right away, pulling herself up from the settee and grinning.

“Well, you have behaved quite badly, Kristoff,” Anna started with a rather haughty tone.

“And such behaviour simply cannot slip by unpunished,” Hans added, adopting Anna’s tone and placing his glass down.

“And lessons _must_ be learned or else I fear we’ll have a repeat of this behaviour.” Anna got up from the settee and perched herself onto Hans’s lap, draping an arm around his neck. She wiggled her bottom into him, getting comfy, and stirring Hans’s desire.

He knew exactly what type of punishment he was going to give Kristoff. The man was practically salivating already just from watching Anna sit on his lap. Kristoff’s eyes were lit and he licked his lips, ready to watch the show.

With an almost bored flick of his wrist, Hans twirled his finger, instructing Kristoff, “Get up, turn around, and stand with your nose touching that back wall, and no peeking.” Hans pointed to the wall behind Kristoff’s chair.

Kristoff’s brow wrinkled in confusion as he sat dumbfounded in his chair. “Sorry…what?”

“You heard me.” Hans dropped his tone quite low, slipping into character and spoke slowly, “Get your ass off the chair and your nose to the wall. You don’t get to watch tonight. You only get to _listen_.”

Kristoff blinked in surprise and Hans heard Anna snicker in his ear.

“Do it, Kristoff,” she echoed.

It was a smug sort of satisfaction to watch Kristoff, somewhat hesitant and clearly nervous, get up from his seat, and go stand at the wall. Anna never got to join in bossing Kristoff around, it was exciting for Hans to hear her.

“Nose to the wall.”

“Jesus Christ,” Kristoff muttered under his breath, but he moved closer to the wall.

“Anna,” Hans chimed pleasantly. “Go be a dear and check to see his nose is touching the wall.”

Anna grinned at him like a Cheshire cat and hopped out of his lap. The moment her back was turned, he gave her bottom a sharp, resounding slap, loud enough that Kristoff could hear. Anna gave a startled shriek that dissolved into girlish giggles, and as expected, Kristoff’s head whipped away from the wall to look.

“Oh dear.” Hans gave a reproachful sigh, tugging at his cravat like it was a chore to remove the length of silk from his neck. “Such simple instructions, and your idiot husband can’t seem to follow them. How ever does he manage to please you in bed?”

“He doesn’t,” Anna answered on cue, a pout on her lips.

Kristoff’s face dropped, Hans caught his eye and smirked before promptly ignoring him, and turning his attention fully on Anna.

“Poor thing,” Hans soothed, reaching out to run his fingers along her delicate jawline. She leaned into him with her eyes closed and lips softly parted with a sigh. He tucked his cravat into her small, waiting palm, letting his fingers linger. “I want you to tie this over his eyes—tight as you can, but not covering his ears—we _want_ him to be able to hear _everything_. Then face him, nose to the wall.” He drew her fist up to his lips, giving her a genteel kiss on the knuckles. “Once you’ve finished, come back to my lap. I have a _big_ surprise for you.”

Kristoff was already jerking around to face the wall as Anna approached him with the swath of silk. They had never done anything like this before to Kristoff. It was plain as day that he was equally intrigued and apprehensive.

Kristoff pleaded with Anna the moment she drew near him. “You really don’t need to do that, I prom—”

“Shut up!” Hans barked, making both Kristoff and Anna jump. “Nobody wants to hear you, or the stupid words you form with your useless mouth.”

There was always a sick sort of delight Hans got from ordering Kristoff about and demeaning him. It coursed through his veins like a pleasant drug, heating his blood. He’d never have ever been able to get away with saying anything near the things he got to say to Kristoff to anyone back home. There was a rush of power that always followed when the big, bear of a man obeyed, and often times, Hans liked to imagine that Kristoff was actually one of his twelve brothers instead.

Through cuckolding Kristoff, Hans had found a safe way to deal with the lifetime of misery he’d endured from his family. He’d found an outlet for all his bottled-up rage and hurts, and it felt good to be the one in power. Kristoff and Anna had given him a safe, controlled environment to pretend and explore his own dark fantasies. In a way, it was therapeutic for him.

It felt even better with Anna at his side. The rush of excitement of having Anna as his partner, his _accomplice_ , was intoxicating. His cock was getting anxious for her to return to him. He had so many plans, so many ideas, so many things he wanted Kristoff to hear.

Kristoff gave a grunt in discomfort as Anna pulled the cravat tight over his eyes, tying it with nimble fingers. Hans couldn’t help but grin as he watched his petite nymph nudge her husband’s nose to the wall before skipping back to him and his waiting lap.

He raised a hand to stop her. “I think you had better remove your drawers first.”

She giggled, shimmying out of her drawers in the daintiest striptease that barely let Hans see anything. Her skirt hems fell along with the pristine, white undergarment. Her drawers hitting the floor without giving Hans so much of a hint of what they’d covered. She’d done it on purpose, her demure undressing, so he gave her his own pout. Anna bounded straight into his lap.

She plopped down onto him with an excited thud, and Hans drew in an uncomfortable breath at the sudden weight from the momentum of her body. She was still grinning at him, feeling the same rush of excitement he felt. She stole a quick kiss from him. He didn’t doubt that her nipples were hard against her corset right now or that her quim was slick with desire.

He glanced over at Kristoff, blindfolded, standing dead still, very much like a disobedient child with his face to the wall like he’d been told.

The perfect punishment for a man who loved to watch.

Hans pulled Anna further onto his lap with a sharp tug, again getting a playful shriek from her as he nestled his cock in between her cheeks, letting her feel his arousal. “Do you feel that, my sweet?”

She sighed in content. “I can’t see how I wouldn’t. It’s very large. Why the girth alone is spreading my cheeks wide in a very unladylike manner.”

“Surely you’ve had the same affliction sitting in your husband’s lap?”

“No, never,” Anna quipped innocently. “I’ve not felt any intrusion on my person such as this, only a comfortable squishy, softness.”

Kristoff voiced his displeasure from his corner of the room with a snort. “ _Squishy_ , Anna?”

“Shut up,” Hans droned. “Or do we have to gag you too?”

Kristoff shook his head ‘no’, and he promptly shut up. Hans bit back a laugh. If Kristoff wasn’t careful, he’d be trussed up like livestock before the end of the night. It seemed the man needed a reminder of his place. He was much too disobedient tonight.

Hans reached his arms around Anna, and she leaned her back into his chest, letting him trail his fingers across her body.

“Anna,” he murmured, keeping his voice quiet, but still audible. “How many times can your husband make you come a night?”

“Oh, I dunno,” she pondered. “Once, if at all, I suppose. He’s very fond of sleep when he’s finished.”

Hans tsked at her answer. “I think we can do better than that, don’t you?” He reached over to lightly palm her breasts.

“Wh-what?” Anna faltered, arching her back to press her breasts into his hand harder.

“I said,” he intoned softly, his voice practically a purr. “That I think we can do better than that.”

“Sir!” she gasped, feigning shock. “I think you forget your place! My husband is but a few paces away.”

“He doesn’t even know we’re here. His attentions are elsewhere and not on his poor, neglected wife.” He moved his hands from her breasts to her thighs, making Anna inhale sharply as he began to bunch her skirts up to her waist.

“Sir!” she implored again, shifting on his lap, raising her hips so the fabric of her skirts could rise up over her bottom. “Whatever do you think you’re doing?”

“Why giving you what you need, my dear lady.”

“And what is it you think I need?” she half whispered, her thighs already beginning to part for him.

“Satisfaction,” he answered simply. “Spread your thighs wide for me, and I can satisfy you in a way he never could.”

“Oh, but if he should catch us!”

“He won’t,” Hans reassured, his hands already slipping along her inner thighs. “I’m afraid he’s blind to your needs and can’t see you like I can.”

Anna’s body shuddered in delight at his touch, the soft vibrations teasing his cock. God, he wanted to remove his trousers right now, but patience was key here. The seduction all in the sounds for Kristoff, all in the acts for Anna. It was beyond arousing having two people hang on his every word, on his every whim. Paying him their full attention.

“Hans,” Anna sighed dreamily, “that feels amazing.”

Kristoff groaned from his corner.

“Spread your thighs wider for me, love, and I’ll show you amazing.”

Anna did as she was told, and Hans chuckled. “So eager for my touch. Look at you, legs open like a common strumpet. Are you so starved for pleasure, my sweet?”

“Yes,” Anna begged, her legs parting even wider. Hans gripped her thighs firmly, hooking her knees over the armrests of the chair to keep her spread wide, splayed before Kristoff like a gift.

“Oh ho!” He grinned wickedly. “I really wish you could see this, Kristoff. Your wife has parted her thighs so eagerly for me she can rest her legs over the armrests. She really is a wanton creature for my attentions.”

Kristoff drew in a ragged breath.

“Should I touch her now? Coat my fingers in her nectar, and taste her?” He paused, watching Kristoff begin to squirm. “Or should I slide a finger into her and fuck her until she begs me to replace it with my cock?”

“Please,” Anna rasped, her hips rolling forward, ready acquiescence.

“No,” he answered and Anna gave a small cry. “I think we’ll do something else. Something we’ve never done before.”

“Like what?” Anna whispered, her body tense with anticipation.

“Touch yourself,” he instructed. “I want to watch you pleasure yourself. Legs wide, here on my lap, I want you to bring yourself to an orgasm however it is you like.”

“I—” Her face flushed in embarrassment, and she fumbled out her words. “I don’t think I can. We’ve never…I’ve not…no one has ever watched—”

He tipped her head back, bending it to meet his lips. She moaned into his mouth and he devoured her, sounds and all. His tongue spearing into her mouth with a little more force, igniting her desire. Her bottom rocked against his cock, sending tiny jolts of pleasure coursing through him. He pulled his mouth from hers and whispered, “Come for me, Anna. Let me watch you in your most private act.”

Kristoff let out a desperate whine. This had to be eating the man alive. Hans was certain Anna would do it, she hadn’t said no, or stopped the role playing. It would absolutely kill Kristoff not to be able to watch Anna pleasure herself, while Hans had a front row seat—hell, he _was_ the seat.

“I’m a little self-conscious,” she answered, taking a deep breath.

“Then continue to face him, he can’t see anyway, and I’ll only have a peek from this angle.” He kissed her neck. She nodded slowly, a nervous, quiet laugh on her lips. Her hand moved in between her legs to the apex of her sex.

Nuzzled into the crook of her neck, Hans watched from above as her delicate, little fingers began to slowly work her slit. Slow and hesitant at first, then her eyes drifted shut and she nestled back into Hans, finding a rhythm she liked.

The soft sloshing sound of her fingers moving through her slick folds had Hans going even harder. His cock strained unpleasantly against his trousers, and in hindsight, he really wished he had removed them before allowing her onto his lap.

“Do you hear that, Kristoff?” he asked lazily, his hooded gaze mesmerized as he watched Anna’s fingers. “Just how wet she is right now?”

“Hans!” Anna cried in mortification, her hand freezing. “Don’t tell him that!”

“Why not?” he teased. “He can hear just as well as I can.”

Her ears had gone as red as her cheeks in a blush, and she was adorable. He nipped delicately at her ear lobe, eliciting a soft moan from her, and the rhythm of her fingers struck up once more, causing her to move her bottom harder against his cock. Unable to keep his hands to himself, they found their way to her breasts.

The room was absolutely silent, only the soft, heated sounds of Anna making love to herself on his lap filling the room. The slick, wet sloshing of her fingers at work, her tempered breathing and little cries as she got further along, the rustling of her clothing bunched at her hips. It was a symphony of sex, and one that had Hans near the brink.

Perhaps he’d gone too far. He’d only meant to arouse and tease Kristoff in a sexual torture, not include himself in it as well.

“Anna,” he gasped into her neck, unable to help himself as her body continued to move over his cock in a way that ignited his senses.

“Keep saying my name,” she urged in a breathy tone, her hand speeding up, and Hans obliged, moaning her name between kisses along the length of her neck.

Jesus, he was close now. He was trying to think of everything and anything he could to stave off coming in his trousers, hoping she was just as close. He’d almost forgotten Kristoff was in the room until he heard the man moan. Was he touching himself? Hans hadn’t given him permission to do so, but right now he didn’t really care. All that mattered was Anna coming on his lap from her own attentions.

Her fingers were in so deep, and he was dying with want. Wanting to watch more, but knowing he was a sliver away from embarrassing himself. Wanting to just rip off his trousers and take her as quickly as humanly possible.

Her back arched into him, her body snapping taut for the briefest of seconds before her thighs trembled against him. She cried out with one of the most erotic sounds Hans had ever heard her make.

And then she sighed, her bottom going still on his lap, edging his own orgasm, pulling it to a halt. Blinking, he looked up to Kristoff, seeing the man masturbating furiously with his back still towards them.

“Go tie his hands,” Hans rasped, unable to think straight, coming down from an unsatisfying peek, and feeling just slightly annoyed that Kristoff was getting pleasure when he no longer was.

Anna popped off his lap, ready to follow his commands. “With what?”

He scowled. He didn’t know. He was still nursing the abrupt stop of Anna writhing against his cock, and how close he’d been to coming. He looked around the room haphazardly. “I don’t know, use his sash or something.”

Anna gave him a wicked little grin, stroking his inner thigh deliberately right up to his groin, before dashing over to Kristoff. Hans tipped his head back, resting it on the back of the chair, trying to regain his composure. Anna, well aware of just how close he’d been to climax was revelling in it, the little minx.

Kristoff groaned in despair as Anna untied his sash from his waist, and pulled his arms behind his back. But he was having just as much fun. He barely even tried to put up a fight, letting his little wife subdue him and bind his hands behind his back. Hans got a smidgen of satisfaction knowing Kristoff hadn’t gotten off either, forced to stop along with him.

But the similarities stopped there, because unlike Kristoff, Hans was in charge. He didn’t have to endure this agony the way Kristoff had to. No, Hans could get relief. He flicked the buttons open on the fall front of his trousers, and moved quickly to the panel of buttons underneath, freeing his cock properly.

“You’ve clever fingers, for sure,” Hans cooed to Anna, “but I wonder if your mouth is just as clever.”

Anna left Kristoff quickly, and he gave a discouraged puff of air as she hurried back to Hans and his waiting cock.

“I assure you, sir,” Anna replied with haughty tone, standing before him. “My mouth is very clever.”

“Show me,” Hans demanded, though the command came out much more like a begged request.

Anna dropped obediently to her knees between his legs, and his cock jerked eagerly towards her mouth. She looked up at him with another devious grin. He swore silently to himself, Anna knew just how badly he wanted her mouth on him and it meant only one thing.

 _Slow_.

The way he liked it best.

They hadn’t gone slow in front of Kristoff since the first time they’d made love, and Hans was now convinced that Anna had taken over on purpose, now the dominant personality in the play. The first lick of her tongue down the seam of his shaft had him gasping, confirming it. He’d passed the baton on to Anna. She was now in charge.

Kristoff was going to get an earful whether Hans had intended it this way or not. Either way, Hans would get what he wanted, and Kristoff would get the punishment of a lifetime, because there was absolutely no way Hans could stay silent while Anna worked his cock to ecstasy. He was so close already.

He swallowed, his breathing hoarse and shallow as her talented tongue flicked the tip, licking the shiny beads of precum off his head in delight. He gripped the armrests of the chair, hissing in pleasure. “ _Oh God!_ ”

She looked up at him, a sly twinkle in her eye. “It’s ‘Anna’, actually.”

Hans gave a ragged laugh between his gasps as her tongue slipped back down his shaft. He heard Kristoff guffaw from his corner.

“Tell me what you want,” she purred in between her slow, delicate lapping. She was at the base on his cock now, her tongue trailing over his balls, following the seam, and hitting that small sensitive patch just underneath his scrotum. He jumped, a sharp inhale of breath as she caught him unexpectedly, pressing her tongue firmly into that soft, hairless spot, laving it with attention.

For a moment, he was struck stupid with pleasure, and couldn’t seem to form words. Loud, unintelligible grunts and gasps became his vocabulary. Her tongue circled the spot, firm but gentle, and he writhed against her tongue for all he was worth, pressing his pelvis forward, half sliding off the chair, and moaning like a man possessed.

She had him. He was completely and utterly hers and would have done anything, _anything_ at all that she asked of him.  

“Louder for him, dear heart,” she murmured against his most intimate parts. “Let him hear what it feels like. Remember, he doesn’t know.”

It was a crime against man that Kristoff had no idea what Anna’s mouth felt like on his cock, and Hans was almost sorry for it, but at the same time, there was no way in hell he’d give it up and let Kristoff have a turn.

It was something she had only done for him, and Anna liked to dangle it over Kristoff like a carrot while he chomped at the bit. Perhaps someday she might decide to indulge her husband, but not tonight. She was barely indulging Hans in the act as it was, teasing his shaft with only soft licks.

Her tongue was sliding back up his length, so painfully slow that he was begging her in desperate whispers, which only made her go slower.

“Please, Anna, _please_.”

“Please what?” she asked, looking up at him from beneath her dark lashes, that smile still on her lips.

“Suck my cock.” The words were an instant response, impatient and needy. The words of man completely under her control.

Kristoff groaned from the corner, low and lust-filled, and Hans glanced over to see the man pressed up, flat on the wall, rubbing lewdly against the wallpaper, his hips moving forward in desperation. She had them both frantic creatures tethered to her whims and overcome with desire for her.

“Say it again,” she commanded. “Louder.”

“Suck my cock.”

“Again.” Another long, patient lick along his manhood.

“ _Oh God_ ,” he breathed, tipping over the edge of sanity, absolutely certain he never wanted anything as badly as he wanted her mouth on him. “Anna, _please_ suck my cock.”

Kristoff was moving wildly now, humping his body against the flat surface of the wall, impossible to get the right comfort, the right angle, the right pressure for climax. He was grunting in frustration. It was maddening to watch Kristoff in such a desperate state that he’d try fucking the wall.

“Get him a pillow,” Hans finally gasped, unable to watch Kristoff and feel his own frustrations bubbling over the surface at the same time. “Before he rubs himself raw on the wainscoting.”

Anna laughed, pulling away from Hans. “Such needy, greedy boys.” But she did what she was asked. She grabbed a velvet pillow off the settee, and tucked it neatly between Kristoff’s groin and the wall. His sigh of gratitude audible.

“Careful you don’t lose that, I’m not picking it up if it falls,” she warned before giving his butt a quick, playful squeeze, sending Kristoff’s hips jerking forward into the cushion, mounting it like a dog.

When she returned to Hans, she dropped back onto her knees. Grabbing his aching member firmly at the base with one hand, she opened her mouth wide. Her breath was hot and inviting against his sensitive head. He drew in a quiet, expectant breath, not daring to move, eyes on her as she brought her mouth down on him, encasing his cock in her tight, talented mouth.

The world stopped and he saw stars, sinking lower into the chair, a grateful moan escaping his throat. He was completely compliant to any of Anna’s whims as she took his length further and further down her throat at a slow, sensual speed.

“ _Oh_ ,” Hans sighed, barely able to get the words out, but remembering Anna’s instructions. “Kristoff, she feels amazing.” He was deep in her throat now and she moaned on purpose, the vibration of the sound tickling his head as she simultaneously sucked. His whole body shuddered in ecstasy. “So fucking amazing.”

Her head bobbed up and down, working his length while her fist, gripped firmly at the base of his shaft, twisted slowly. It was unreal, and marvelous and Hans had never felt anything quite like what she was doing to him tonight. Words were lost on him as Anna worked her magic, taking him to heights of pleasure in the way only she seemed to know how, and it wasn’t long before he was riding the high and climaxing hard, deep in her throat. She gulped him down with zest, making his entire body spasm, his toes curl in rapture, and his cries loud enough to echo in the rafters.

Kristoff’s voice rang out just as Anna released Hans’s cock with a slurping pop. Hans fell limply from her mouth, exhausted, satisfied, and in utter awe of the woman before him. She pulled herself up onto his lap, and kissed his damp forehead, before searching out his lips.

“Give me you hand,” she said, already pulling his arm in between her legs, and pressing his fingers up into her. She was wet beyond belief and took two fingers immediately, rocking her hips, fucking herself on his fingers. He rubbed his thumb up between her folds, finding her clit hard and eager as he focused his attentions on that little pleasure numb, making Anna moan and pant like a harlot.

“Oh my God.” He heard Kristoff say, spent and sagging against the wall.

“Another finger,” she demanded, and Hans obliged, slipping a third into her. “That’s three, Kristoff.”

And Kristoff let out a sob.

Her hips moved faster, her body bouncing on Hans’s hand, her breasts swaying jubilantly in his face, his cock semi-aroused at the display, rising to the occasion once more and in record speed. He snatched up a breast in his mouth, sucking her nipple hard, and she cried out, begging for another finger.

“That’s four, Kristoff.” She moaned the moment Hans obliged her.

Four fingers in her, a thumb rubbing her clit and a mouth on her breasts and she fucked his hand hard, taking exactly what she wanted. Crying out her climax in a mixture of ‘yes’ and his name, all while telling Kristoff how good it was.

Hans was ready for her by the time she finished, replacing his hand with his cock before she’d even come down from her orgasm. She gasped, biting her bottom lip as she took his cock deep inside, greedy with desire, and begging to be filled properly.

“Yes!” she cried, her voice high and breathy. “Harder! _Yes_!”

She was a primal being then, slaking her lust hard and fast, her nails digging into his shoulders as she slammed herself down onto him over and over again. She came with abandon, and Hans couldn’t help but follow suit, surprised he could so quickly again in such a short amount of time.

When she was finished, she curled comfortably into his lap, calling Kristoff over. Kristoff obeyed without question, blindly stumbling along as he made his way over to the sound of Anna’s voice. He dropped to his knees beside the chair, and Anna untied the blindfold, and unbound his arms. She kissed him softly on his forehead, before climbing off of Hans with shaky legs, and heading to the decanter to pour herself a drink.

“I’m dripping everywhere.” She giggled. “Just look at the floor!”

Hans snickered. “I think that velvet cushion is ruined.”

Kristoff groaned, his face going white. “That was a gift from the Duchess of Vakretta, and you know how she is if she doesn’t see it prominently displayed when she visits—stuffy old biddy.”

“You prominently displayed it all right,” Hans replied, fighting a grin, and Kristoff gave him a half-hearted shove.

“Well,” Anna began, pausing to take a long sip of her cordial. “I guess Kristoff has a lot of cleaning to do.” She put down her glass. “Come, Hans, let us retire to the master bedroom, while Kristoff gets the parlour back in order.”

Hans pulled himself up from the chair, his bones feeling like rubber, but doing exactly as he was told, and followed after Anna. Like hell, he was going to disobey and get stuck cleaning up.

When they reached the door, Anna turned to look over her shoulder at Kristoff. “Oh, and Kristoff? You are free to join us when you’re done. We’ll be waiting.” She blew him a kiss and sailed out the door with Hans trailing after.

“Oh, come on!” Kristoff grumbled. “You were the one who gave me that pillow in the first place!”

“And I’ve always, hated that ugly thing,” Anna called back. “At least now I’ll be able to look at it fondly.”


	7. Equilateral

It was late into the evening by the time Kristoff had finished cleaning the mess in the parlour, unsure if the velvet pillow would ever recover. He was nervous as he finally ascended the staircase to their bedchamber. He hadn’t felt this anxious since Anna’s and his wedding night. A part of him still felt strange—hesitant, being invited to join them in bed. Hans was already a superb lover, far more skilled than Kristoff was or had imagined, and it was…intimidating.

How could Anna possibly want him that way when she had Hans? Doubt crept in and his hand trembled as it hovered over the doorknob. Maybe he should just return to the cold guestroom.

_They asked you to come. They want you here_.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. With any luck, they just wanted him here to watch, and he could nestle into his comfort zone and stay there, apart from them, safe.

The room was dark, much darker than he had expected it to be for watching, lit mainly by the low turned wick on the bedside oil lamp. The fire in fireplace was low. He could make out two bodies in the bed, tucked under the covers, sleeping.

He exhaled in relief. _Slumber_. He could do sleep.

Hans occupied the side of the bed closest to the lamp, his body turned outwards, while Anna was snuggled up to him, lying in the middle. The steady, rhythmic breathing of sleep engulfing the room soothed him.

A small smile touched his lips when he saw they had left room for him on the opposite side of the bed, and that it was _his_ side of the bed, where he was used to sleeping. It would be a tight fit with three in the bed, but instead of being inconvenient, it looked cozy and inviting.

He crept into the room, going to his side of the bed and slipped out of what was left of his clothes, stripping bare. Anna sighed pleasantly when he crawled in beside her, his weight hitting the warm down, mattress, stirring her from sleep.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming,” she whispered, her voice barely making a sound. She turned her body away from Hans to face him.

“I wasn’t sure I should,” he admitted, feeling sheepish.

“Kristoff,” she sighed his name and moved closer to him, and a thrum of heat immediately coursed through him. She was so good at sounding seductive yet sweet all at the same time.

“Yeah?” He was surprised he could even answer her, considering how thick his voice was.

“Make love to me.”

He balked at her request, sweat washed over him at her words, drenching him in silent dread. But his cock ached for her in a way it hadn’t in months. He hadn’t with her in so long—and Hans was so much better at satisfying her, and Hans was right there. He sighed, his chest feeling tight. He couldn’t. Not now, it would only disappoint her.

He kept his tone light, turning to smile softly at her, encouragingly. “Why don’t you wake Hans up for that instead? He’s better suited.”

“I _am_ awake,” Hans answered, his voice muffled by his pillow. “And she didn’t ask me. She asked _you_.”

Kristoff gulped, a swell of emotion rising up in him. She’d chosen him. Both men awake, both in her bed, and she’d chosen him, even though Hans was the better lover.

“Do I honestly have to order you to make love to your wife?” Hans grumbled when Kristoff didn’t respond.

Kristoff bit off a laugh and shook his head. “No.”

Anna moved to him, her lips catching his in a delicate kiss. It was like kissing her for the first time all over again. When the kiss deepened, she didn’t taste of Hans. Even though she’d been snuggled up against him before Kristoff had arrived, her skin didn’t smell of Hans either.

She’d washed herself after they’d left the parlour, getting herself ready for him. His stomach fluttered. She’d planned on him in advance.

As he pulled Anna underneath him, he’d almost forgotten that Hans was even in the room, let alone in the bed with them. He couldn’t believe he’d been so worried for so long about how he’d be able to perform with Hans watching.

Because he was most certainly watching.

Hans had rolled onto his back, his body flush with Anna’s as they lay side by side. His head tipped to the side in lazy curiosity, observing them quietly.

It only excited Kristoff more to see Hans taking an interest in watching them, knowing how it felt to watch the woman he loved love another man. It had never occurred to Kristoff that Hans might want to watch when he wasn’t participating with the cuckolding.

Kristoff positioned himself to take Anna, readier than he’d ever been in his entire life to slip past her soft wet petals and into her warm canal. He was practically drooling. She hissed, her nails digging into his shoulders as he entered her quickly.

“Slowly,” Hans cautioned from the sidelines.

His face flushed red in embarrassment. He looked down at Anna. “Sorry, just a bit overeager.”

She raised a coy eyebrow. “A bit?”

He sighed, pulling his pelvis back slowly. “Okay—” he gasped in pleasure, the tiniest movements having a powerful effect on him. “Very.”

“Enjoy it,” Hans replied, his voice dangerously low and seductive. “Savour her. It feels good to be in her, doesn’t it?”

His mouth went dry. He licked his lips. The unexpected pleasure of Hans speaking to him in that breathy tone, and with such words, heightened his arousal.

“Yes,” he replied, barely able to make a sound, and suddenly very aware of exactly how it felt to be in Anna. Acutely aware of how she looked, how she smelled, even the way her breath sounded in the dark.

“She’s tight, and so wet right now for you. Do you feel her?”

Kristoff could only nod. Every nerve ending in his body responded to that damn voice and the things he was saying about Anna, all while Kristoff was _in_ Anna. It was almost too much.

“She wants it.”

Kristoff gulped, biting back a moan, Hans’s words mixed with the feel of Anna—

“Push your cock into her, Kristoff, nice and slow. See how eager she is? How she practically begs for it? She wants it so fucking bad. Tease her with it.”

“Oh God,” Kristoff moaned, compelled to follow the instructions of that smooth, lilting voice. He pushed into Anna slowly, feeling like he would go mad with want at any second. She felt amazing, and it’d been so long. Everything combined was starting to tip him over the edge of bliss. He wanted to fuck Anna all night with the soundtrack of Hans’s voice goading him on.

“Now pull out, slowly.”

He did as he was told, and to his surprise, Anna’s hips arched towards him, a small desperate whine on her lips.

“Anna,” Hans teased, his voice the embodiment of seduction itself now. “You’re so impatient tonight. Such a greedy girl needing his cock so bad. _Tell_ him you want it.”

“I want it,” Anna responded, light and breathy.

Hans clicked his tongue, and Anna turned her attention away from Kristoff and towards Hans. He leaned forward, kissing her as Kristoff stared in shock. Their tongues mingling together with the insatiable suckling noises echoing in the silence. When Hans pulled his mouth away, Anna’s lips were a deeper colour, swollen, and Kristoff wanted her even more.

“I’m not convinced he knows exactly what it is you want.” Hans replied. “Tell him again, with clarity.”

Kristoff watched her grin at Hans before turning her attention back to him, her eyes dancing with a light he’d never seen before. He melted.

“I want your cock, Kristoff.”

Kristoff was seconds away from giving it to her, when Hans’s voice steadied him.

“Not bad,” Hans answered, his hand languidly reaching over to stroke Anna’s closest nipple. She sighed at his touch. Hans pinched the tiny bud between his forefinger and thumb, eliciting a gasp from her. “But I think we can do better.”

Kristoff watched, mesmerized as Hans began to play with her breasts, all while Kristoff was poised above her, ready to enter her. His jaw fell open as Hans bent his head towards her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking and teasing. Anna squirmed in delight.

“I want your cock in me, Kristoff,” she sighed. “Now.”

Her demand shook him, and Kristoff moved, his throbbing dick at her entrance, the tip just barely touching her waiting lips. He’d never shared Anna like this before—at the same time—

“Don’t enter yet,” Hans instructed between kisses, his voice muffled by her bosom. “Slide along her lips, coat yourself up. Rub your tip hard on her clit—”

“Jesus,” Kristoff hissed, His cock practically lurching out of his hand in desire, if Hans kept talking, Kristoff was afraid he was going to come all over himself and not get into Anna at all.

“Please, Kristoff,” Anna begged, now squirming from Hans’s clever mouth—words and action. Her hips arched up towards him, and Kristoff did not need a second invite. He slipped his cock along her drenched lips, unable to stop the low groan that followed.

“You feel so good,” he gasped, surprised he could ever say something like that out loud. He and Anna had never spoke while copulating before, but Hans made him bold, encouraged him. It was thrilling. He’d never thought to do any of this with her, but as he rubbed his tip against her clit she moaned for him, and he was in heaven.

“Enter her,” Hans whispered, pulling his mouth away from a nipple and moving back up to Anna’s mouth. Kristoff watched Hans catch Anna’s mouth in a hard, open kiss. He saw tongues meeting, mingling eagerly, the wet wonderful sounds of lips sucking and tongues dancing with moans trapped between teeth. Hans’s hands going back to her breasts and Kristoff watched those beautiful fingers maul Anna’s breasts with an intensity that bordered on pleasure and pain.

Unable to resist the allure of delectable sights any longer, Kristoff plunged into his wife, and she met his thrusts with enthusiasm.

“Slow down, go slo— _ahhhhhh_.” Hans moaned mid-sentence in surprise.

Kristoff grinned when he noticed the interruption in instruction had come from Anna and her errant hand reaching over to Hans’s cock. That thick, god-like length absolute putty in Anna’s hand as her little fist began to work him with intensity. Hans had rolled back onto his back to give her better access, offering himself up to her as though he were a human sacrifice, lost in her touch.

Kristoff jerked in shock suddenly feeling knuckles against his pubic bone as he thrust into Anna. Kristoff blinked, startled to find it was Hans’s hand he was brushing up against. It took him a moment to realize that Hans had reached for Anna’s mound, his fingers searching out her clit while Kristoff continued to fuck her.

The sensation of Kristoff brushing against Hans’s hand was too much. Not once had they ever touched while naked, while engaged in sex. There was always a line, but now things had changed. A thrum of heat coursed through Kristoff at the foreign feel of another man against his skin. He knew he wasn’t attracted to men, but in the heat of passion, the feel of Hans was a desirable addition.

He was going to come soon. He’d been trying his damnedest to stave off his orgasm, but there was too much stimuli, too much arousing each and every one of his senses. He tore his gaze off Anna writhing beneath him, her cries of passion getting louder by the second, and focused his attention on Hans.

Hans’s cock was slick with precum, Anna’s hand glistening in the lamplight covered in it, his balls drawn up tight, close to coming. Without thinking too much about it, Kristoff reached over, encasing Anna’s busy fist in his own and squeezed tighter, guiding her hand over Hans’s cock in the way he himself liked to be touched.

The sounds the man made were incredible. The way his body contorted in rapture as the spray of pure bliss coated his stomach in that delectable thick, milky liquid had Kristoff sucking in a breath and coming hard.

Kristoff recovered first from the euphoria, Hans a trembling mess, his hand stayed against Anna’s unfinished mound. Slipping down Anna’s body, he gently brushed Hans’s hand away, replacing it with his tongue.

Anna moaned against him, as he began to clean his wife to ecstasy, the thrill of tasting himself on Anna, mixed with her, warmed his insides to the core. Hans, still catching his breath, and still covered in his seed, had turned to watch Kristoff eat Anna with relish.

_Good_. 

Kristoff didn’t want Hans leaving to clean up. He wasn’t finished yet, and as Anna’s body spasmed against his artful tongue, he continued to gently lap up every last bit of their love making, giving her a good and proper cleaning. When he had finished, and Anna was beaming from ear to ear, he heard Hans moving to leave the bed.

_No_.

Kristoff shot his hand out, pressing his palm against Hans’s chest, pushing him back onto the bed. Hans had a slight frown on his face. Anna instinctively moved to Hans, sidling up against him while simultaneously pulling him into the middle of the bed. Kristoff caught Anna’s eye and grinned at her. She just always seemed to _know_.

“You’re absolutely filthy,” Kristoff chided gently to Hans, while moving himself to Hans’s belly, careful not to startle him. “Let me get that for you.”

Hans’s entire body went tense the moment Kristoff’s tongue was on him, that first tiny lick had the man paralyzed. Kristoff wasn’t even sure Hans was still breathing. Hans had taken in such a sharp inhale of breath upon their contact.

Anna stepped in with ease, her lips against Hans’s jaw leaving a trail of kisses. Her fingers splayed across his chest, brushing over his nipples while Kristoff dared another taste of the intoxicating salty drink spilled across Hans’s formidable stomach.

“You’re part of us now,” Anna cooed softly between her kisses, and Kristoff felt the slow exhale of Hans’s breath as Anna spoke. “Just relax, and let us take care of you.”

Hans gave an audible, hard swallow, but nodded, his eyes wide and nervous. They’d never done anything like this before, but Kristoff found he wanted to. It was the perfect way to solidify their newfound relationship, and the perfect way for Kristoff to show Hans that he accepted him. That Anna was right, Hans was now a part of them, and that meant Kristoff needed to extend his affection and devotion, welcoming Hans officially into the fold.

Anna moved her kisses down to Hans’s chest as Kristoff began to slowly clean Hans with his tongue. The taste of Hans on his own was a treat in itself, and Kristoff lapped at him with vigor, enjoying a wholly different yet satisfyingly familiar sensation of flavour.

“You taste amazing by yourself,” Kristoff praised, glancing up at Hans to see him blush furiously. It was no wonder Anna thought he was cute.

“Save some for me.” Anna giggled before joining Kristoff to lave at Hans’s skin, and together they cleaned his stomach. “Almost finished,” Anna declared, her tongue sliding across her teeth mischievously, “except for here.” She went for Hans’s spent cock, and Kristoff followed.

Hans gave a small whimper as husband and wife began to lick and lap at his sated cock, their tongues sliding over one another’s in a salacious, greedy manner, leading them to break away from their task and kiss passionately in between. Their faces rubbing against Hans’s length while they made out, garnering satisfied sighs from Hans, who watched.

His cock soon perked up from the attention and the show, and Kristoff took turns with Anna, slipping the semi-erect length into their mouths and suckling gently. The feel of a man grow hard in his mouth was an unexpected thrill for Kristoff, a new and exciting experience. He and Anna were now sharing Hans in an entirely different, yet profoundly intimate way. Kristoff caught Anna’s eye as she took Hans deep into her mouth, and he knew he couldn’t possible love her more than he did right now.

Aiding his wife, he moved to Hans’s balls, eliciting a divine moan from Hans as he took them into his mouth, sucking on them softly while Anna’s head began to bob up and down enthusiastically on Hans’s shaft. Kristoff spent his time between the base of Han’s cock and his balls, getting the man to squirm from the dual attention he was receiving from both Kristoff and Anna.

Kristoff felt Anna’s body move from his side, and glanced up to see her maneuvering herself to straddle Hans’s torso, her pert, little ass hiked up in the air, with Hans burrowing his face into her snatch ardently while she continued to work his cock with that talented, little mouth of hers.

It was music to his ears when their muffled cries peaked in unison. Kristoff caught Anna’s mouth immediately, before she had a moment to swallow, needing desperately to share in the flavour of Hans. Anna moaned loudly against his lips as their tongues fought each other for every last drop of Hans.

When they were finished, they collapsed in a heap, each touching the other in some way as they lay entangled on the bed, spent, satisfied, the lull of content sleep calling their names.

Kristoff shivered as the fire burned low, now only little red coals. He pulled up the blanket, covering the three of them. It was a tight fit, and Kristoff tugged at the blanket to cover his exposed bottom. Anna tugged it back with a growl.

“Looks like we’re going out tomorrow,” Kristoff announced.

Anna groaned, obviously intending to spend tomorrow in bed. “What for?”

“Well, we’re going to need to commission a bigger master bed for starters,” Kristoff answered.

Both Anna and Hans grinned in agreement.

“And some longer blankets,” Kristoff decided. “A bigger wardrobe…” He continued to make a list of the new arrangements for the household that needed to be made to permanently accommodate Hans into their home.

Anna didn’t really think they were going out tomorrow to do everything he had listed off, but she would wake up tomorrow morning and learn he was serious about it all.

He looked over at both Anna and Hans drifting off to exhausted sleep, and smiled, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that he’d do everything in his power to keep and love them both.

 

End.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
